How Will You Make Money?
by goddessoftea
Summary: Just me exploring what each titan is likely to pursue as a career after school, and why.
1. Prologue

"So, what do you kids think you want to do after school?" Hera asked kindly, her eyes glassing over the heroes whom were littered around the room. "It's not for a while, but I'd like to know your interests."

All of the heroes took differently to the question, deep in thought.


	2. Herry

Herry could answer the question fairly easily. He wasn't a complicated guy, not really keen on university educations and degrees and some high flying job. He was someone who didn't need a lot to be content. School had never been his forte, but he'd never worried about it.

His first thought had been to return to the land and farm it. After all, that was his upbringing. It was what he knew and loved. At the same time, Herry did love physical work, work with his hands. He loved wood work, had a knack for shaping the smooth medium into things.

His mind was clearest in his time spent with the scent of sawdust engulfing him. Back on the farm, he'd often made various furniture items, for relatives or friends. His father had helped him get into it, although Herry had a much greater interest than his father.

Herry had also considered other paths too, of course. He enjoyed time spent working out at the gym, and often times would help people out with lifting technique or getting the appropriate weights. These days, whenever he saw some guy swinging his arm violently to generate momentum for the bicep curls, it was common practice to give him a hand.

Herry might have been tough, but everyone knew him to be a softy at heart, and he was gracious in offering help. So Herry's second option was actually to become a personal trainer or sports coach of some sort. He enjoyed the simple sweaty work of the gym and it's calm, infectious atmosphere of hard work, and he loved helping people out.

Again, Herry planned most on the woodwork route. Shaping furniture, carving ornaments, polishing wood: Herry's strength helped when it came to woodwork. Wood was tough enough that it felt soft, but not fragile, to his super human strength.


	3. Odie

Odie was a little less sure of his future. He knew he wanted to pursue a tertiary education, and he knew it would involve science. Physics, most likely. But Odie had no idea where he wanted to go with physics. He wasn't sure he wanted to teach or become a professor: Odie had a great understanding of the functioning of the universe, but he was hopeless at conveying it to others. Research was the most obvious option then, and looking into the stars or how the world worked seemed very interesting to Odie.

But since working with the Gods, Odie had been shown a whole new side of the universe physics was unlikely to explain. For this reason, Odie feared doing university science: the gods had shown Odie a universe beyond anything tangible to science. How could Odie publish a research paper if his bibliography and evidence was that of supposedly fictional characters?

Odie loved maths too, and was considering pursuing it as well. Maths had more research options, more logical answers that the Gods hadn't disputed. Maths was logical, confined arithmetic.

In the end though, Odie knew astrophysics was probably his calling. If not astrophysics, then perhaps to look at time manipulation. Chronos had given Odie a taste for that. Odie wanted to look at the fabric of the universe, how time folded itself over matter to create the world he lived in. Odie wondered about time, how it was altered or changed, and not constant.

Once, someone had told him a crazy fact: if you got two identical twins, and put one in a spaceship which travelled at lightspeed for 40 years and the other stayed on earth, after 40 years the returning twin would actually be younger. Not younger than he was when he left, but younger than his twin. Ever since, Odie was wished to find out more about this crazy, flexible medium called time.


	4. Atlanta

Atlanta was a huntress above all. She knew whatever career she chose would need excitement, adrenalin, heart-racing type action. Atlanta feared boredom: the usual 9-5 days just wouldn't cut it. After spending months fighting immortal Gods, Atlanta knew she could never work behind a desk. And she had a few options open to her.

Her first choice was actually the police academy. Atlanta's tracking skills would be helpful for crime scenes and catching drug dealers and murderers, and her fighting skills perfect for various criminals. And surely the job would never be too boring, so long as she kept away from RBT work. It gave Atlanta a buzz to consider a daily job of chasing people, taking clues, hunting criminals.

There was more than police though. Atlanta had briefly considered the army, but she'd realised it wasn't really for her. Atlanta didn't believe in a lot of the wars that were being fought, disagreeing with the political agendas of a government. Plus, the army would probably involve a degree of sexism: women weren't common in the armed forces, and Atlanta wasn't really keen on dealing with guys' heavy testosterone 99% of the time.

Sure, she loved to hang with guys: but it seemed that now she had boobs and a period, she couldn't be equal to them. Atlanta hated that she was treated differently no matter how tough or strong she was, but she didn't want this treatment to be a daily reality for her.

She considered working for Greenpeace, and to pursue her passion to preserve the earth she lived on. Atlanta could never go into politics and campaign because politics was simply too messy a game. Atlanta wasn't keen on wearing fancy clothes all day and arguing in prissy words over topics she thought had a blindly obvious answer. No, Atlanta wanted action.


	5. Neil

Neil had always known he wanted to go into fashion. Modelling was his forte, his daily focus. However, Neil knew it wouldn't be a sustainable career. And he actually had an interest in the clothes he was wearing, not just how he wore them. Modelling was fun for Neil, but he knew he needed something more substantial.

Neil intended to join the fashion scene. He wasn't sure exactly where he wanted to take it, or how, but he knew that was where his interests lay. He considered starting up his own fashion magazine, had even caught himself planning what would be the new Vogue.

Design was an option too, although less of one. Neil loved clothes, but actually making them was something different. Neil loved to watch the styles shift with seasons, the fads with certain fabrics or styles, the catwalk graced by different ideas. A fashion critic, perhaps? Or simply an entrepeneur? Own a modelling business? Who knew.


	6. Archie

Archie felt confronted by the question. It scared him, put him on edge. His first instinct was to bite back, and say "I dunno, who cares?". Archie's sudden rage was borne of his complete confusion and issues with what he loved.

Archie was loathe to tell a soul that he read classical poetry, or his passion for the ancient literature. After he confessed it to Theresa the first day they met, he'd rarely spoken of it. Archie normally told people he had no idea what he wanted to do. "Business", he'd said, or medicine. Sports. He usually told people something mainstream, unremarkable. He couldn't tell them that he wanted to study the arts. That was for sissies, after all.

But the thought of spending days poring over the ancient texts was too tempting. Archie had failed to resign himself yet to a life of a normal job like teaching or owning a business, though he tried often to convince himself it was for the best. He could just imagine the team mocking him for wanting to be a professor of history or literature.

There was a career path of linguistic anthropology: it was the study of languages over peoples and histories. Archie laughed at himself for even considering it: most blokes wouldn't even know what it meant. Way too sissy.

Yet it couldn't be ignored. Maybe not something as specific as this "linguistic anthropology", but Archie did love the written word. From William Wordsworth to Shakespeare's sonnets, the lure of literature was strong. Many times Archie had been tempted to show Atlanta some of Auden's works. He imagined Atlanta would love their rebellious undertones and challenging of authority. And yet, Archie was too scared. He didn't think he could take her jokes. Sure, she wouldn't mean them badly… but still.

Maybe he'd just get some normal job, whatever that was. For now, Archie's answer was simple.

"I don't know, miss."


	7. Jay

If Archie was confused, it was because he had conflicting interests. Jay, on the other hand? He really had no idea. For all his leadership and direction when it came to leading the heroes, Jay had no idea what to do with the rest of his life. It was probably why he found it so easy to get caught up with Chronos: it was the first thing he had been really able to work towards, something he knew he wanted and could pour his energies into. The other heroes maybe had certain career paths to follow, ideas and passions: Jay wasn't so sure about the future. For a guy who loved to plan, Jay's great knack for strategy had fallen out just when he needed it: when it came to his future.

He'd always loved the stars, but not in a way you could pursue it as a career. Astrophysics was Odie's domain; Jay simply appreciated it rather than investigating. Perhaps he could work at an observatory? Jay did love to show the inky, sparkling sky to those around him. He loved to describe the detail of the tangible yet infinite universe to people.

He had shown them to Theresa one night, pointing out the constellations he had memorised so easily. She seemed entranced by the sheer passion he had for the ever present eyes that watched over humans. So, maybe he could work at an observatory. Again though, Jay felt the sky was more a hobby than a career. It didn't really lead anywhere if you weren't into physics.

And sailing was another of those. Jay wasn't exactly one to join the navy, and he didn't really fancy becoming a fisherman or navigating those huge ocean liners. Jay loved to spend a moment of solitude on the open oceans, loved to steer and feel the boat rocking beneath him. But he whilst he wasn't a bad sailor, taking the sport and making it into a career just wasn't on the cards for him. He loved the sport, but he simply wasn't going to pursue it as a sports career.

Jay knew he was a good leader, a strategist, and a pretty responsible guy. But in the end, he had no idea where those traits would lead him in life. Theresa had once made the suggestion of architecture, and Jay's ears had perked up at that. Maybe, he'd thought. Gosh, he wished he had half the ideas about his future Theresa had about her own.


	8. Theresa

Theresa had known for years that she wanted to be a journalist. Her father had once suggested she inherit the company, but Theresa found she had little interest in the mundane world of cattle farming. Plus, it was known to be destroying the Amazon rainforest and Theresa had a feeling Atlanta wouldn't be too happy if Theresa got into that. Not that she wanted to, anyway. Theresa saw how much stress and strain her father put into his business, how he called different people day in and day out to wheedle a new deal for money or cattle or tariffs. It just seemed so boring: all he did was earn money.

Which wasn't bad, but Theresa wasn't really keen on a job with long hours and few benefits aside from the cash pouring into a bank account. She'd also briefly considered psychology, because Theresa loved working with people and found it fairly easy to iron out their kinks. Plus, her powers would have been a helpful tool. But Theresa didn't really want to spend all day hearing about people's problems: she wanted a job that didn't leave her drained.

No, journalism was for Theresa. She loved to hear people's stories, and had a nature that people seemed happy to open up to. She was keen, energetic, bouncy: pursuing a story was second nature to her. Theresa understood people, had a genuine interest in how people lived and functioned.

She also had a keen ear for controversy, and wasn't half bad at scouting facts or lies from corrupt businessmen or politicians. She was fearless enough to pursue and unearth corruption or foul play, smart enough to know how to do it and who to ask, quiet enough to work her way around people and bubbly enough that people spoke to her easily. And, her psychic ability wasn't useless either when it came to questioning.

Theresa wanted to investigate politics, or corrupt business deals or drug rings in Latin America. She wanted to explore hidden sides to stories, become a foreign correspondent in some distant country and immerse herself in their world. She wanted to meet people, ask their stories, understand why and how they acted. Basically, Theresa wanted to explore.


End file.
